A Night at the Barkley's
by String Sailed Ship
Summary: Lesley has been added as the Barkley's youngest sister, and is the main character surrounded by the family she loves. The story portrays an average night on the Barkley Ranch.


The sun was just setting over the hills west of the great Barkley Ranch and the mixture of golden and purple colors brightened up the darkening skies. Night drew near and everything on the farm was growing quiet as the horses settled down in the barn and the ranch hands gathered together in the bunk house to play their usual game of cards. On this particular day, the evening was welcomed as there had been a long cattle drive for two of Lesley's brothers, Heath and Nick. She missed them dearly when they were away on these week long drives and she wanted in the worse way to go with them. She enjoyed riding her horse, Dancer, and she learned how to rope and herd cattle from a very young age. Her brothers had encouraged the love for ranching that was instilled in her. They taught her almost everything they knew, and she copied them the best that a twelve-year-old girl could. But Audra, her older sister, did not condone Lesley's behavior. Audra herself enjoyed a leisurely ride on her gelding, but she did not believe that a young lady should work with cattle as it was only a man's job. Lesley had pleaded with her mother, Victoria on several occasions to go on the trips, but to no avail. "I know you love your brothers; but for now, you need to stay at home and work on your studies," she would say as she left Lesley alone in her room with times tables and English Composition. And on this particular night, math and grammar were things that Lesley was trying to avoid. Her brothers were returning home from a trip, so she sat in front of her window, waiting for even a glimpse of her brothers riding up the road to their mansion. Finally, they came loping through the metal gate and Lesley raced out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the front door. "Nick! Heath! I'm so glad you're home!"

She ran up beside Heath's horse, Charger, and he hoisted her up. "Boy howdy, Nick. I do declare this girl is getting heavier and heavier every time we come home."

"I believe you're right, Heath." Nick teased, as he leaned his arm over the saddle horn. "She does look like she's been eating too much of Mother's cooking." He then threw his head back and laughed. Lesley stuck her tongue out at him and gave Heath a friendly jab in his left arm. "You two aren't funny, you know that, right?" Heath turned his head to face Lesley, "If we aren't funny, then wipe that silly smile off of your face." Lesley couldn't though, but instead burst out laughing, just as Heath knew she would. They stopped their horses in front of the house and dismounted. Lesley gave Nick's horse Coco a pat on the nose. He lowered his head and let out a soft sigh. She loved his pretty Rocky Mountain horse look and his gentle disposition. Heath volunteered to take the horses to the barn, and Nick picked up Lesley and carried her into the house. Lesley reached up to pull Nick's black hat off and flipped it onto the table in the center of the entry area. "Thank you, little sister." He laughed.

They were greeted by Victoria and Audra in the living room. "Lesley!" Audra exclaimed. "You could have broken your neck the way you ran down those stairs." Lesley didn't care what Audra said though. It wasn't as if it was Audra's neck that could have been broken. Nick set Lesley down and hugs were then exchanged. "Where's Heath?" Victoria questioned, as she started to pour Nick a cup of coffee. "He's taking care of the horses. He should be in shortly." He responded. They sat down and waited for Heath as supper would soon be ready. Lesley jumped unto Nick's lap. He steadied the cup in his hand and let out a grunt. He smiled, "Heath wasn't kidding about you, was he, kiddo?" Lesley grabbed his nose and pinched. "Okay, okay." He laughed through his plugged nose, as he pulled away from her grasp. Victoria began to ask about the cattle drive and Nick proceeded to tell of the latest journey. Soon after he started though, Heath walked in and threw his hat on the table. "Welcome home, Heath." Interrupting Nick, Victoria turned around in her chair to greet him. Audra stood up to give him a kiss, but Lesley did not appreciate the interruption. She wanted to hear more about what Nick had to say about the drive. She was always intrigued by the stories of their traveling the plains meeting Indians, dealing with outlaws and cattle rustlers. But as soon as Heath made himself comfortable on the couch, Silas, the Barkley's respected servant, walked into the room and announced that supper was ready to be served. Nick looked at Victoria and asked where their eldest brother Jarrod was. "He said he would be late in returning this evening, Nick. Some work in the office he needed to get done." Lesley wished Jarrod was home for supper though. He was always so sweet and would offer to eat her vegetables for her. Victoria would never allow Lesley to eat a meal without some kind of vegetable, but Jarrod still tried to help his littlest sister.

Lesley jumped up and Nick stood to his feet. "I could eat a horse!" He exclaimed, as he offered his arm to Lesley. She gladly wrapped her arm around his and they made their way into the dining room to sit down and eat the delicious meal that Silas had prepared for them. He was not only a master chef, but was treated as part of the the Barkley clan. Lesley looked over the table's entrees and her mouth started to water as she looked at the steaming mashed potatoes, the softly cooked carrots, and the scrumptious pot roast that lay right in the middle of the table. Victoria folded her hands and asked Nick to say grace. "Dear Lord," Nick started. "Thank You for this food that we are about to eat and we pray that Jarrod will make it back home before I eat everything in sight. Amen."

"Nick!" Victoria scolded. The other siblings giggled, but Nick's face looked puzzled. "What? I'm hungry." He dug the spoon into the mashed potato bowl and piled a few loads onto his plate. "You'd be hungry, too, if you had to eat Heath's baked beans for seven days straight." Heath muttered something about having to put up with Nick and his snoring, but continued to slice up the roast. With a mouthful of potatoes, Nick pointed his fork at Heath. "I do not snore." He grunted and Lesley couldn't help but join in the fun. "You do too snore, Nick." She and Heath exchanged winks and Nick nodded his head. With a grin, he looked at Lesley, "Ah, so that's it: conspiracy." Lesley exploded into a roaring laughter and Audra gave her a scolding look. "Lesley, it's not lady-like to laugh so loudly." Victoria laid her hand on Audra's. "Let's not scold her tonight, Audra." Heath gave everyone a slice of the tender meat and the rest of the family time was much the same as before. They teased, they spoke of the trip, and laughed some more. Silas was starting to clean off the table when Jarrod came into the room.

"Well, what did I miss, dear family?" He asked as he cheerfully took his seat and laid his napkin on his lap. Victoria smiled at him and proceeded to tell him how they missed him for supper. "I hope you will forgive my absence, but some trouble came up in the office tonight." Victoria raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Such as?" Jarrod stopped eating from the plate of food that Silas put in front of him. "It's nothing of great concern," He reassured the family with a smile. "It's just the Daniels/Bennett case that goes before the judge tomorrow morning. Having some difficulty finding a witness who's not afraid of Bennett's ranch hands. Seems that they've been intimidating some people in town this afternoon."

Audra looked at Jarrod with a worried look on her face. "That's just awful. Can the sheriff do anything about that?" Jarrod took a sip of water and set the glass down. He stared at it for a second before answering. "Audra, unfortunately we can not catch them actually intimidating anyone. Just hear say from people." Nick leaned his elbows on the table, "I say we go over there and make them confess to it. Those boys are never up to any good, Jarrod." Heath nodded his head, though he seemed reluctant to go anywhere after eating four slices of the pot roast. Nick started to get up, but Jarrod grabbed his arm. "We'll think of something else, Nick. Violence isn't the answer in this case. Believe me, Nick." Nick shoved his hands in his back pockets and shifted his weight. "Well, Heath and I will go over there and knock some sense into them one of these days." Heath looked up at Nick and then at Jarrod. "He always volunteers me for one thing or another." Lesley laughed and she and Heath exchanged winks again. Nick huffed and shook his finger in the direction of Bennett's ranch, which was only about four miles East of the Barkley's. "Well, let me tell you something, Heath Barkley. If Bennett gets off Scott free and more of our cattle gets stolen, remind yourself that we could have prevented that." Victoria leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nick. I just won't have any son of mine traipsing off Bennett's place to get hurt."

Nick, of course, never thought twice about bruised knuckles or a black eye. His motto in life was "Fight or die." Lesley took after him in that regard though. She was always one to act and then think. She tried desperately to be more like Jarrod and Heath. Neither one of them fought unless they had to, and even then, they didn't enjoy it. But Lesley and Nick did enjoy a good spare with their rivals. Like when Lesley punched her classmate, Olivia in the jaw for calling Lesley puny. Victoria had only given her a lecture on fighting, hoping never to have to resort to more punishment; though Audra thought that a more stern hand on the child would mean a greater impact. Lesley's thinking was quickly interrupted when the family stood to retire into the study. As they made their way, Heath pulled Lesley's brown braid and gave it a tug. She twisted to get free, but then Nick grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. There was certainly never a dull moment with her brothers teasing. Victoria and Audra, as usual, grabbed their knitting baskets on the end of the red couch and continued working on the mittens they were making for the orphans in the community. Nick and Heath grabbed the billiard cues and set up the pool table for a game, while Jarrod sat behind the great big oak desk in the corner.

Lesley walked up and put her arms around his neck. He set his pen down and looked up at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What is it, honey?" He asked, as she quietly sat down on his lap. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just so happy." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. A few minutes passed and suddenly Nick threw his cue upon the table. "You cheated." He grumbled and Heath started to laugh. Lesley jumped up from Jarrod's lap to look at the pool table. And just as she thought, Heath had cleaned the table clear of all the stripped balls and of course, the eight ball. "Nick, you're such a bad loser." Audra said with a smile. "Oh, so I'm a bad loser, am I?" Nick folded his arms. "You just try playing against him." Victoria started to laugh at Nick's outrage. "Nick, you have to admit that every time you lose against Heath or Jarrod, you do lose your temper." Lesley giggled and Nick swung around and gave her one of his mixed facial expressions. He would raise his eyebrow and give a "stop it or I'll come over there and tickle you" look. She did her best to keep a straight face, but before she knew it, he had her on the floor tickling her sides. Her mouth ached from all the smiling and laughing, and he finally stopped after what seemed like years to poor Lesley. He winked at her and then offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her back to her feet.

Jarrod was still working heavily studying the papers in front of him. Lesley often wondered why lawyers worked so hard, especially Jarrod. Though she knew the Bennett case was the main problem on his mind. Lesley wished she could help him, but the only way was to have some fun with him. And he certainly would have fun with her sometimes, taking her fishing, walking through the woods, or reading her a story. She missed those times whenever he took long trips to San Francisco or a serious case came up in Stockton that took his attention away from her. But Lesley also loved being with her mother as well, as Victoria would always talk about the deep questions Lesley pondered. Audra could be fun to be with, but she also tried too hard to be a teacher; making Lesley practice her arithmetic and composition during the summer months. But if she had her druthers, she always would rather be with Nick and Heath on the trail or helping Jarrod sort files in his fancy law office in Stockton. Whenever she would spend the day with him in town, he'd usually take her to the hotel lobby for dinner. Though she would be the first to tell you that Silas' cooking was two times better than the hotel chef's. But it was still being with Jarrod that made the day extra special. And all three of them did their best to make her younger years as special and wonderful as they were. She never wanted to grow up. She felt safe right here and now. She never wanted to worry about something that would threaten what was then the present. But she soon found that things just never stay the same...


End file.
